


Draco Malfoy xreader Imagines

by AbnegationDauntless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Lemons, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out.<br/>Smut<br/>Fluff<br/>Lemons<br/>Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) Pov

"Dinner with your parents was excruciating!" I exclaim as we walk through the door in my long green elegant dress.  
"It wasn't that bad sweetheart, you're just not used to it," my boyfriend comments.  
"I have to get used to it?" I ask incredulous. "How do you sit there in pure silence for 2 hours straight while eating 6 different courses?" I blurt.  
"I never said I liked doing that," he responds hastily.  
"Your parents hate me," I respond glumly.  
"They don't, it's just they have a hard time understanding you, (Y/N)." Draco murmurs in my ear as he brushes his lips against my collar bone.  
I sigh in contentment before turning around and letting his unzip my dress and sliding it down my body, leaving me in no bra since my dress had a built in one and black satin panties. He intakes a sharp breath. I bend down on purpose to pick up my dress and wiggle my ass around before getting up and walking into the bedroom and changing into a black nightgown and putting my (Y/H/C) into a pony tail. I walk out of the bedroom and sit on the couch. I flip through the TV channels until I find a movie called Marley and Me. I wait for Draco to come find me before pushing my breasts up and smiling up at his towering form.  
"Would you like to accompany me to a movie?" I point towards the TV screen.   
"I would love to Miss. (Y/L/N). What are we watching tonight?" He asks me.  
"A movie called Marley and Me," I respond in my heavy Russian accent.   
He smiles at me before sitting down next to me and lying his head on my lap. I love it when he does this, makes sure that both of us are comfortable. I press play and let the movie emerge into early credits before it starts.   
After around half of the movie I'm laughing and crying and all I want to do is save that poor defenseless puppies life!! I let my tears freely fall down my cheeks and down the crevice of my breast. I huff out a little and Draco looks up at me with a smirk before changing positions and curling me into his chest. I cry into his tank top before sniffling and look up at Draco.  
"Baby?" I ask croaky like.  
"Yes honey?" He asks me.  
"Can we get a puppy?" I ask him.  
All the sudden he starts chortling. "You want a puppy!! Sure baby! What kind?" He asks after he's done.  
"A Golden retriever." I state simply.  
"What's that?" He asks.  
I sigh before going and getting my phone and showing him a baby and an adult golden retriever. "That is a golden retriever," I respond.  
"Aweeee! But we can't I don't want a dog that's better looking than its owner." He huffs irritated.  
"Baby, you are so hot that even the sun is jealous." I respond.  
He smirks. "I know," he says cockily.  
I raise my eyebrows. "Make love to me?" I ask out of no where.  
His eyes widen and I feel his cock harden under my calf. "C'mere." Was all he said.  
I scoot closer and straddle his hips, connecting my lips to his neck, making sure to attack his sweet spot right under his jawline. He grunts before starting to grind against my damp panties. I attack his collarbone before leaving several fat hickeys along the way down. He lets out a soft moan.  
"(Y/N)...(Y/N)" he moans as he grinds and his jeans becoming wet of precum.   
I start to wiggle my hips as I sigh his name as well. "Draco... Baby... Take over... Spank me..." I whisper huskily in between hickeys.   
He turns us around so his is the dominate one and I'm smushed against the couch. I scratch my nails down his back until I get to the hem of his tank top, I tug at it roughly before he gets the hint and literally rips it off of himself. I moan once I see his abs. I graze my fingers along his abs lightly,  
Making him lean into my touch.   
"Oh (Y/N)!" He gasps.  
I trail my hands down my neck and down to my breast, massaging lightly before moving to his belt buckle.  
"I want you to spank me," I whisper.  
He takes his belt off and flings it to the ground and takes off his pants and boxers, leaving his stark naked. He stands me up.   
"Undress yourself," he whispers huskily as he pumps himself.  
I slowly take off my night gown, making it pool to my ankles. He starts to pump himself faster. I unclasp my bra from the front and slowly take off my bra and slide it down my shoulders. I smile a mischievous smile. I run my hands along my stomach before wrapping my fingers around my nipples and squeezing tightly and hard, making me cry out. He pumps faster, spitting on his hand to make his cock slick. I moan loudly. I take my panties off slightly faster, showing him my shaved pussy before turning around and showing him my round pale ass. He moans out as he cums all over his hand.   
"(Y/N)!!!" Draco screams.  
"Baby," I sigh as I cum.   
He stands up and walks towards me. He takes my arm and drags me to the couch and lies me down on his lap and massages my ass.  
"So round. If you can count for me I'll rim you," he whispers huskily.  
I moan in pleasure. "Yes sir," I whisper.  
He massages my ass for a few minutes, appreciating that this piece of ass that belongs to the beautiful and kind woman is all his. His hand lifts and comes down with a antagonizing crack.  
"One," I arch my back in pleasure and pain.  
He connects his palm with my other cheek.  
"T-wo," I cradle my head on his knees.   
He then smacks my vagina.  
"Agh! Three!!" I scream.  
He chuckles. He smacks around my vagina until I get to 5 when he stops. "You deserve me to run you little one," he murmurs, petting my hair. "Are you okay love? I didn't go too hard did I?" He asks me.  
"No. It's just a little sore," I whimper as I sit up, "please eat me," I whimper, ceiling on my knees.  
He smiles before getting on his hands and knees and I do the same in front of him. "I love you," he whispers against my tiny hole I call my anus.  
I moan out. He skims his pointed nose along my crack, making me squirm. He then breathes out against my heat and I almost cum again. He sticks out a tongue and traces my anus with delicate care. I moan and grunt.   
"Draco..." I moan out.  
      He then enters his tongue into my heat and I groan and moan and squirm in delightful pleasure. He sucks like he's giving me the blow job and I can't care less. I cum moments later, making his chuckle as it drips onto him.  He gets up and presses his fully hard cock at my entrance.  
"Are you ready baby girl?" He asks me.  
"Yes," I pant.   
      He pushes in with ease and then starts to pump. We moan in sync before making me overstimulate. I moan out and then start screaming.  
"Hahn!!! Draco!!" I scream.  
I cum and he isn't fare behind me. I curl into his arms and fall asleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting down on the bed, rubbing my soaking wet pussy. There is nothing I want more than Draco to be sucking my clit. There is a patter of footsteps just outside the door and Scorpious walks into the room with his hair disheveled.    
"Mommy?" His voice sounds tired.  
"Yes baby?" I ask my 7 year old son.  
"Where's daddy? I want him to tuck me in." He asks me.  
"Daddy is staying late at the hospital and won't be home until 1:00 in the morning," I remind him.  
"But it's 11:00 at night and I'm tired!" He exclaims.  
"I know baby," I respond. "Do you want to sleep with mommy?" I ask him.  
He nods his head before crawling into bed with me, curling into my chest. "Night," he mumbles.   
"Good night," I respond.  
      I watch him slowly fall asleep before opening my magazine and reading through some hot lingerie that I want for myself. The baby pink one is one of my more modest nightgowns and it only shows some of my double C cup cleavage. I see a beautiful yellow set that would look great on my slightly tan skin. There is a floo message coming from our fire place and Draco walks out.  
"Got out early," he responds once I see he isn't supposed to be home for another hour.  
"Ah," I respond, putting my magazine down. "Well Scorpious took your spot of the bed," I whisper with a small smile.   
"I see that," he responds gruffly.   
      He picks Scorpious up and walks out of the room and down the hall of our small lake house by the beach in a wizarding village. I put my hair down in a messy bun and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth so I might get lucky with a make out session.   
      I see Draco come back into the room and I smile slightly at him before popping a mint into my mouth just so I can smell more fresh. I walk out and into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. I start a simple conversation.  
"How was work?" I ask.  
"A kid but me because I tried to magically vanish a small wasp hive from inside his stomach because he overly splinched," Draco says before huffing and turning towards me. "How was your day, love?" He asks me.  
"Fine, just a bit exhausting," I respond because I want him to stop talking and to shove his tongue down my throat.   
"What made it exhausting?" He asks me.  
"Scorpious seemed to be sick all day until around 6 this evening. Then he wouldn't go to bed. And now all I want to do is have some release," I sigh and lean my head back against the pillow.   
"Maybe," he begins. "I can help with that," he finishes.  
"Oh?" I ask. "What do you have in mind?" I ask him.  
"Maybe a shoulder rub and then we can have some fun?" He suggests.  
"I would love that," I whisper in his ear.  
"If you would sit up love," he says before leaning over and grabbing our coconut oil lotion.  
      I sit up and turn around do I'm facing the wall. His hands are warm and gentle against my sun burned skin.  He wraps his fingers around my shoulder blade and rubs soothing circles on them. He kisses my neck along the way, making me sigh. Draco nibbles on my ear lobe and I moan deep down in my throat. I can almost feel his smirk on my skin. He peppers kisses along the back of my neck and nibbles lovingly on my ear, making me sigh in contentment. I turn around and focus on his smoldering gaze before fixing my lips upon his, running my hands down his chest. He wraps his fingers through my hair and tugs gently on my (Y/H/C) locks, making me tilt my head back so he can attach his lips to my neck, leaving hickeys without a doubt.   
"Draco," I sigh.  
      He attacks my throat using his lips and teeth so he can suck and playfully bite me. I moan deep within my throat before he attaches his lips to mine in a fiery passionate kiss that only he can achieve with me. He runs his fingers down my hair and down the back of my nightgown to caress my back in a loving way. He swipes his tongue along my bottom lip before nibbling gently. I gasp, giving him a chance to enter his tongue and make love to it. Draco caresses my bum before tangling his tongue deeply with mine and sliding a little further into my mouth.   
"Mm," I moan out against his tongue, making it vibrate.   
Draco  
      I tangle my fingers through (Y/N)'s curly (Y/H/C) hair. He moans, making my tongue vibrate and precum leaks out and onto my boxers. I sigh in contentment. She gropes at my shirt, wanting it off. I oblige and slowly take off my work uniform shirt and toss it to the ground.   
      She tangles her fingers through my bright blonde locks, making me softly moan into her mouth. I can feel her small smile against my lips as I kiss her until I move to attack her throat with more peppery kisses.  She would love nothing more than to kiss me all night long until she's so tired and cannot speak for another week.   
      I roll us over so she's on top that way she can kiss me all she wants. She seems surprised for a few moments before regaining herself and she attacks my lips and than she moves down to my neck, making me moan appreciatively. She smiles down at me before nibbling on my neck and sucking so she makes big fat purple hickeys on my skin.  
      She rolls us over so now I'm on top and I grope at her breast for a few moments before taking a close look at her lingerie tonight. She's wearing the pink set that I got her while we were in France for our anniversary of 5 years. I stare at her beauty when I notice a magazine lying down on the floor and it has got lingerie on the cover.  
"Looking some lingerie are you?" I tease.  
Her face turns bright red before responding. "Night, thanks." Before rolling over and going to bed.  
I chuckle before lying down and collecting her into my arms. "Goodnight my love," I whisper into her ear.


	3. Innocence? Ha!

"Where are you going Potter?" Came Draco Malfoy's draw.  
"Not like it would be any of your business," I snarl.  
"Ooh Mrs. Innocent has come to play," he chuckles.   
I crinkle my nose in anger before turning on my heel and stalking up to him, wand drawn. "Take that back you foul, pure-blooded racist!" I scowl at him as I point my wand at him.  
      He freezes for a moment and right there I know things have gone way to far. He steps closer to me, pulling out his wand and raising it at me.   
"What did you just call me?" He asks me.  
"I called you a foul, lonesome pure-blooded racist." I counteract a hex he sends my way.   
      He raises his eyebrows before stomping towards me and pulling me by the arm in a rough yet firm grip and yanks me towards the 7th floor.  
"Stay here and wait for me," he snaps at his cronies before tugging me harshly behind him.   
      Where could my brother be when I need him!?!? He shoves me against the wall once we make it towards the 7th floor, getting in my face so our breaths mix together, making my womanhood wet.  
"If you're not so innocent then you prove it. Prove you're not what everyone thinks you are." He whispers huskily in my ear. "I like it rough," he says softly, dragging his nails down my stomach and clutches onto my skirt with 2 fingers.   
      It's been my dream to be submissive to Draco Malfoy. I moan a little and thrust my hips towards Draco's fingers along my skirt. He pulls back.  
"But I don't want to be rough with you. Not now." He whispers. "I'll give you what you want," he says earnestly. "Because I am in love with you," he murmurs slowly.   
I gasp. I love Draco Malfoy and he's telling me that he loves me as well!?   
"I love you too," I whisper breathily.   
His eyes almost sparkle and they soften just enough to get a clear view of the real Draco Malfoy. The next thing I know is his lips are on mine, molding into me like a lukewarm branding iron.   
"I have a place we can go," he says. "Follow me," he adds after walking away towards the room of requirements.   
I wander along the hallways, wandering why he would want to have sex with me, the innocent-in his eyes-girl.  He stops in front of a large blank canvas of a wall and closes his eyes. The wall crumbles and fixes into a large oak door with a silver handle and a black sign that says do not disturb on it. He opens the door and let's me in first. What I walk into is magical and amazing.   
Bedroom: http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=romantic+room&view=detailv2&&id=465BF03CD11E5D369276800358DD58CCE6DE2651&selectedIndex=13&ccid=dArfE73h&simid=608034853222354870&thid=OIP.M740adf13bde155713c1869ec97a68347H0  
      There is a beautiful white bed in the shape of an oval and white sheets and heart pillows mount on top of it. I gasp when I see a marble hot tub sitting on the side of it, already filled with bubbling water and soaps of different varieties on the side in a black and green basket. There is a white ceiling and piers and lamps with a burgundy colored walls.   
"Do you like it?" He asks me.  
"I more than like it! I love it and I love you!" I almost whisper enthusiastically.   
"Good," he says, seeming to be satisfied with his own work. He had a light tinge to his high cheekbones.   
"So this is what the room of requirements does then," I whisper mostly to myself.  
"You know of this place?" He asks astonished.  
"Of course," I respond as if insulted. "Now how are we going to do this?" I whisper to him seductively.  
"Do you want to take a bath first?" He asks me, pointing towards the hot tub.  
"Sure," I respond, but my cheeks burn as if branded so I know I'm blushing madly.  
      I watch him as he stares me in the eye and takes his shirt off, unbuttoning slowly, teasingly. I know what he's looking for, a weekness, something that will help him later. I don't budge. He then works on his belt, making it slide from loop to loop as if we are on some kind of competition to see who breaks first. He then unbuttons his trousers and unzips the fly, showing his hard cock burrowed under his expensive slacks. He slides them down to the floor and steps out of them slowly. My mouth waters. He then walks towards the hot tub and slowly beds over to take off his boxers all the way. He slides into the hot tub and waits for me to show him what I've got in me.   
"Go on, no pressure," he reassures me.  
I sigh before ever so slowly I take off my robe and unbutton my shirt, showing my C cup black lace lingerie. His eyes widen and he swallows. I then move towards my dark grey skirt and slip it low so he sees my thing better that is pure satin. I watch Draco's eyes dilate and turn black. I bite my lip and slowly reach my hands behind me to unclasp my brand let it fall to the floor so all he sees is my perky nipples and round breasts. He gasps and quickly reaches down to touch himself but stops immediately. I then slip off my thong and wait for a reaction at my shaved pussy with the bigger labia. E exhales. I walk towards him and slide into the water, feeling Draco's arms wrap around my waist. He kisses my neck, sliding his hand up to cup one of my breasts in his hands d squeezes lightly, testing my limits.  
"Harder," I moan out as I arch my back into his hand.   
      He rubs his palms against my nipple and I feel his boner against my back, I pant and moan out.   
"Ignh," I moan.  
       He moans as well, making me wet against closed legs. He turns me around and I moan out as I see his hungry look. He pops the question.  
"Are you a virgin?" He asks me.  
I shake my head, not voluntarily not a virgin.   
      He lines himself against my entrance and I slam my body down against his rock hard cock and he moans out loudly. I bounce and swivel my hips until I cum 2 times In a row. He cums inside of me, making me  
Moan out in passion. He kisses make e.  
"I love you," we say together and I giggle.  
      We get out and go to bed together.


	4. Fantasies

_I dive into the pool headfirst with a black bathing suit on. The slits in the sides make it easier for me to cool down in the blistering heat. When I resurface, I lean my head back against the pool edge and lean my elbows on either side of my face. Someone clouds the sun, casting a shadow in front of me. I peel my eyes open and notice Draco standing there stark naked in front of me, his erection bobbing in the sunlight, making his skin glow almost as if he were covered in crystals.  
"Mind if I join?" He asks me huskily.  
I shake my head vigorously. "I don't mind," I whisper in a high pitched octave.   
      He sits down at the pools edge and slides in, all that is visible ls his chest and neck. He leans his body next to mine and watches me, waiting for a weakness he can use to his advantage. I watch him wade deeper into the pool, making my pussy wet beneath the waters crystal surface. I swim after him in interest and lust, keeping pace with him. I slide my elastic out of my hair and let it fan around me and into the pool. I then slowly unclasp the back of the swimsuit I'm wearing and slide it down my body. I hook my leg around his body and smile coyly up at him. He lowers his eyes over my face, watching my reaction. Wrap my arms around his neck and get on my tippy toes to reach his lips. As our lips connect, the only thing that I remember is the water cutting against my skin as I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. I curl my fingers into his wet locks, touching his scalp as I tug gently so he tilts his head so I can kiss the available skin there. I run my hands down his chest as he holds me up from the waist, holding me there, never to let go. His erection brushing against my inner thighs. I moan into Draco's mouth, making him smirk against my mouth and grind against me. I gasp and begin to grind back against him. The only thing stopping me from just fucking him is so I can make him cum first. I lick my lips and pull apart from him and swim towards the pools edge. I jump with my back turned towards him, giving him a nice bent over ass and a piece of pussy. I feel a hand connect with my ass and I yelp, toppling over onto the cement. He chuckles,   
"You've be a naughty slut," he growls, picking me up and bending me back over the pool.   
"Yes I am," I whimper. "But not today," I say and turn around, shoving him onto the pools edge and watching his cock bob in front of me. "I am going to make you cum first," I mumble against his head, making my breath fan over him.   
      He shivers, making a noise in the back of his throat. I place peppery kisses along his shaft up to his head. I kitten lick his top and he mewls. I lick my lips before ducking my head and taking him fully into my mouth. He gasps and grunts, thrusting his cock up every time to meet the back of my throat. I make a gagging sound and he almost loses it when I pull away and get on either side of his body, sitting on the pools edge and rub his cock tip against my folds and my clit. We both moan at the friction and I slam my body down onto his cock as hard as I can until we meet my g-spot. I moan and grunt and squirm all at the same time, making him moan,  
"You're so sexy like this," he grunts, thrusting up against the same spot.   
"I wanna ride you," I whimper, pushing him down on his back and turning my body until my back is facing him. I bounce and look at the pools crystal water. I grip his knees as I bounce and swivel my hips, making sure that he moans every time that I move. I moan every. Single. Time. I cum in squirts into the water and onto his knees and thighs. I ride him until he cums and realize that I came first.  
"That feels so good, being over stimulated," I gasp at his words.   
      I start to bounce harder and faster, feeling his balls run against my clit. I throw my head back and moan loudly as I shut my eyes and begin to see stars. My Clint is so swollen and aching, it needs to be touched. He reads my mind and reaches around to rub my pussy from the outside for a few moments before rubbing my clit with his index and middle fingers. I run my hand down to fondle my breasts before taking my other hand and sneezing his balls. He moans and grunts and I moan and gasp at the sensations filling my sweaty and tired body. I turn my head to watch Draco's reaction, which throws me off the edge and cum hard against him, feeling him cum inside of me in long hot spurts. I lick my lips and I pull off of him and lye right beside him. I stare at him and he starts shaking my gently and saying my name.   
"Y/n, Y/n," _  
__"Y/n!" The voice of my husband comes from outside of the dream world that I've created.  
I open my eyes and look around until I see him. "Morning," I whisper to him in a happy but hoarse like I've just deep throated him voice.   
He raises his eyebrows at me and begins to say the words that I never wanted to hear from his mouth when I've dreamed of having luscious, sex with him, The Draco Malfoy. "You need to stop talking in your sleep, I'm off to wank because of you," he murmurs before trudging to the bathroom with a huge bulge of his huge erection.


	5. Office Punishment

Y/n Pov  
I sit at the desk in my tight, short, and slutty outfit, awaiting my bosses arrival. He comes through the door with a pouty face and a coffee in his hand. Once he looks up he scans what his wife is wearing.  
"What in gods name are you doing in the home office looking like that?" He asks me with heat rushing to his cheeks.  
"Because I wanted to help you relax," I whisper to him, popping a cherry into my mouth.   
"Please, not tonight," he says impatiently. "I have work to do," he adds on.  
I pout. "You've said that everyday this week! I want you!" I respond, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment of feeling rejected.   
"That's because I have tons of work to do. Now please go wait in the bedroom," he says pointing to the door.   
I huff angrily and and walk out of the room, making sure to stomp on his foot on the at out. I toddle down the stairs with 5 inch heels on and sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, pouring myself the strongest liquor I can find. I sip at the strong liquid and lean back against the couch. He should be done soon. I'll get him in the bedroom. I set the glass down and walk up the stairs to our bedroom. I go to my closet and pick out a slurry white nightgown with a string thong. I pull on the see through fabric with the lace bust and slip on the thing, pulling on the white see through socks and the 2 inch heels that comes with it.

 

I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the bed in the sexiest pose I can think of and lick my lips invitingly. I flip my bouncy curls over my shoulder and tilt my head. Draco walks in with his tie undone and his belt unbuckled. Perfect. I think as I let him take in my appearance. He sighs in lust and I know he feels his cock twitching. I smirk up at him and stand up. I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders. He stares into my eyes for a moment before letting himself speak.  
"Tease," he mutters as he slides his belt out from his pants loop from loop and let's it fall to the floor. "You want me? Have me," he whispers into my ear.   
I gulp and immediately connect our lips together into a passionate kiss, making our tongues fight for dominance. I sigh and feel his hand touch my breasts. I feel him grope for a few moment before pushing his hands away,  
"You've been a naughty boy," I whisper into his ear. "You don't want to have sex with me all week, now you've got to be punished as I fuck you so hard," I whisper huskily into his ear.   
He gasps and groans at my words. I slide my hand down and pinch his nipple as hard as I can, making him yelp in surprise. I take his hand and lead him into his office. I sit him onto his wheely chair and take duct tape and and tie his hands to the arms. I step back and admire my work. He licks his lips. I walk towards him and slap his cheek a little lighter than usual. He grunts. I unbutton his shirt so it shows his perk but red nipples. I lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. He sighs and begins to kiss back, I deepen it and shove my tongue down his throat and begin to explore a little more. He moans and gag as at the same time. I trail my nails lightly down his body and around his sensitive nipples to his sensitive naval. He gasps and grinds into air. I smile a little and kiss down his neck, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin, making him moan in frustration.   
"Need you," he whispers.  
"Oh baby, I know you do," I whisper, sucking on his ear, nipping at the love. He moans.  
I kiss down his hairless chest and to his perked nipples. I lick my lips before grazing them ever so slightly onto his nipples. He grunts and arches his back only for me to pull away. He groans in frustration.  
"Tease," he huffs angrily.  
"I know," I whisper seductively.   
I blow on the nipples, making him squirm before finally attaching my lips to his nipple, making him moan and kiss the top of my head in a way of gratitude, making me smile against his nips. I suckle him for a few moments before kids in down his stomach, making sure to avoid his naval and kiss his cloth covered thighs. He moans a little and opens himself a little more towards me. I giggle a little and kiss his bulge, knowing he hates it when I do that if I'm not going to suck him until after sex. He moans frustratedly.   
"Fuck me!" He yells.  
I chuckle. "You want my pussy?" I ask him.  
"Does it look like I want cock?" He asks me.  
"I can give you that too," I respond with a shrug.   
"Y/n y/l/n!" Draco says in astonishment.   
I giggle and unzip his pants and let his erection pop through his pants. I lick my lips. "You can have both of you want," I whisper, kissing his top before straddling him and lining him at my entrance.   
I slowly slide myself down onto him until he is impaling me. I moan at the contact while he grunts. I begin to slowly swivel my hips ever so slightly just to cause friction of his cock in my pussy. He moans out loud.   
"Bad boy!" I say as he jerks his hips upwards. I slap him and bounce on top of him, making it harder for him to resist the urge to fuck me.   
I kiss him fully on the mouth and let him slide his tongue into my mouth, attempting to explore my mouth from this angle. I moan as he hits my g-spot and he grunts as his cock twitches upwards. I bounce as fast and as hard as I can and make sure to have him hit every spot in my pussy.  
"If I I untape you can you run my pussy?" I ask him.  
He nods his head. "Anything for you princess," he whispers.   
I lean over, swiveling my hips and I untape his dominate hand and guide it to my pussy, wet and engorged. I moan as he begins to add feather touches to my clit, drawing figure eights onto my sensitive skin. I groan and feel his cock swelling as he's about to release, I cum in squirts onto his lap and stomach, making him fill me with seed in my already pregnant body. I pull off of him and pull on my panties and undo his bindings and help him up as he zips up his spent cock.   
"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just I'm afraid of hurting the baby," he whispers.  
"It's okay," but I can be appealing in my fattening body," I whisper back.  
"You're not fat! I'm going to bed, wanna join?" He asks me.  
"Sure," I respond, following him to the bedroom to fuck, shower, and then actually go to bed before Scorpius comes home tomorrow from Hogwarts.


	6. DeathEater Couple

I stare wearily at Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley at the Malfoy Mansion. Why couldn't they just not come to terms that the dark lord will destroy them if he finds them here? I'm currently holding hands with Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend of 5 years. I swallow hard as he takes out his wand to torture the young Hermione Granger along with his aunt as Sccabior takes Harry and Ron to the dungeons. He hesitates before handing Bellatrix his wand so she can use crucio as Harry snapped her wand in the process of getting away. Her screams echo against the stone walls, bouncing back to terrorize my eardrums. I was good friends with the golden trio for quite some time until I had to become a DeathEater to protect the ones I loved, bidding the dark lords plans and putting them to action.   
"Y/n dear, come and crucio her for me while I write on her arms!" Bellatrix says nastily, gripping my arm and dragging me towards Hermione's almost lifeless form.   
"Auntie Bella- as she wants me to call her- may I just watch from the back?" I ask her hesitantly.  
"You'll never learn to have guys for these things if you don't try them! They're fun!" Bellatrix reassures me.   
As Bellatrix looks away I look at Hermione and mouth 'I'm sorry'. She nods in understanding and braces herself. "Yes Auntie," I respond.   
I take out my unicorn and dragon string wand out of my sleeve and quickly crucio her, feeling horrid inside as I watch her scream in agony, calling out for her mom. Bellatrix laughs as she wrote mudblood on her arms. Harry and Ron burst from downstairs and cast numerous spells and Dobby the house elf tries to squash Bellatrix. God bless his little soul. I side step and stand at the back as the chandelier falls almost on top of Bellatrix. They get into a huge fight and they get away. I feel Draco's presence as we glide back to his room to get away from the dark lords torment to his parents and aunt.   
I sit on the bed, pulling off my black cloak and black flats, wanting to curl into a ball and relax. He sits on the bed next to me with a stern but soft expression on his face. He places his hand on my knee and squeezes reassuringly.   
"We won't have to deal with him much longer. No matter how much I hate it, I have faith in Harry Potter," he says, letting me lean my head against his shoulder.  
"And if he dies?" I ask hesitantly.  
He tenses. "Well," he begins. "Let's hope he doesn't," he responds.  
         I turn my head towards him. I reach my hand up to touch his cheek lightly. He flinches a little. I've only done this a few times and he has yet to warm up to it. After a few moments he sighs in comfort and leans his cheek into my palm. I turn my whole body towards Draco and cup his other cheek with my hand and lean in, capturing his soft lips on mine. He works away at my chapped lips from dehydration before wrapping his arms around my waist and clutching onto me like a lifeline. I swallow his tongue down my throat and explore his mouth, feeling everything he has to offer for me. I know that things will get out of hand sooner or later and I should stop just in case someone walks in on us but I cannot help the safe feeling that radiates off of his body when he holds me like this. It's a drug that I openly say I'm addicted to. I rest my hands on his elbows as he massage the fabric covered skin there. I want to rip of this silly dress and tights and just let him have me. So that's what I'll do. I pull back and search his eyes before working on the button on his blazer. He raises his eyebrows with a smirk playing at his lips. I roll my eyes and slide the blazer off of his shoulders and onto the bed, pooling at his waist. He smiles devilishly at me and moves my hair to the side and kisses my neck with a passionate force that awakens the sex beast inside of me. He nips and sucks at my neck, sure to leave love bites. I moan and tug at his hair to hold him closer. To him, this is probably the last time that we'll ever make love, to me, it's going to be okay and we'll do it again and again and produce a child.   
"Are you sure you want to do this while Voldemort's here?" He asks.  
"Does it look like I want to stop?" I whimper as he pulls back.  
"Nope," he answers before attacking my lips in a heated, fighting for dominance lip attack.   
         I like his enthusiasm. I don't see that often. I lick the perimeter of his lips in a teasing manner and he nips at my tongue, making me moan out in satisfaction. I let my tongue enter my mouth once more before lunging at him in a passionate war about who will be bottoming this time around. I take my teethe down his neck and down his nipple before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it. He moans and grips my hair, tugging me closer, making me smile and suck a little harder. He rolls us over and slowly unbuttons the offensive in this situation dress, making it show my cleavage which comes to the last button and pulls out my bra covered breast. He nips at the found cleavage in my small breast and kisses the irritated spot there. I moan out his name before rolling us over once again and standing up, pulling off my irritating dress over my head, leaving me in my pants and bra. My lingerie really showing off my cleavage.

 

His eyes almost pop out of his head as he groans at how I'm wearing his favorite lingerie set unintentionally. I cock my head to the side and slide my hand down my body, reading his expression as I rub myself through my leggings. He licks his lips and eyes me carefully. I'm so owning this rodeo. I think to myself as I squeeze my folds and groan. I'm rugged towards him and I flop on the bed next to him and he gets on top of me, grinding wildly onto my wet leggings. I moan and begin to think. What's his weak spot? His cock, obviously. But I need something he really likes... I want him to think I submit before I flip him over and ride his cock like no tomorrow. Good plan, Y/n. I moan out to him and look him in the eye and say the words that will get the plan into action.   
"I submit to you baby," I whisper to him.   
         His eyes grow darker and he flips me over. Yanking my leggings down my muscled thighs before smacking me right upside the ass. I moan and whimper at the same time. I wiggle my butt in the air, wanting another spanking for being a bad girl. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to submit for realz... But that's not what I'm going for. I wait for another spanking but it never comes. I turn my head and watch as Draco is behind me, stroking slowly at his long, hard cock.   
"Hmm," I tut and sit on the bed, kicking off my legs and taking off my underwear.  
"Wanna play some more?" He asks me.   
I nod my head. "I wanna ride you!" I whine.   
His sits on the bed. "Ride me," he says, picking me up and throwing me over his lap.   
         He's letting me be dominant the last minute... Strange. I push him down on the bed and angle him at my entrance. I slide down onto him and moan at how good it feels to have his cock home inside of my tight pussy. He grunts and slams his cock up further into my if possible to the hilt. I swerve my hips and then bounce viciously onto him. He moans out my name in a harmony of grins after that, making me come closer to the edge by a gazillion steps. I swerve and then bounce, swerve and then bounce. He loves when I do that on special occasions. And this to him is a special occasion. To me this is really important and I have to keep my voice down so Bellatrix doesn't come in here and then take a photo of my red form handprints ass. I moan out his name in symphony of my climax and feel him release his juices inside of me with a final grunt. I lick my lips and slide off of him, completely spent. I slide on my underwear and slide into bed with his boxers up manhood and fall asleep for the next few hours until our meeting.   
"I love you," I say before I black out.  
He kisses my sweaty hairline and whispers. "I love you you too," and blacks out after me.


	7. Too hot to Handle

"Draco, love..." I whisper softly from the bathroom. The sexual tension has been enough to cause a literal hurricane over the last 3 days, I want to devour Draco, dominate his big and buff body, but I have to make sure I win my own little game first. He comes into the bathroom and his eyes immediately light up and then darken into steel grey when he sees me. "What's all this about?" He asks, eyeing my black sheer lingerie set that I bought off of a sex magazine a few nights ago before we left to visit his parents. "I thought we'd play a little game, but you need to sit first." I whisper seductively as he sits on the toilet seat. "I want to make out without touching one another at any given moment unless you want to lose the game. In that case, the winner will be able to do anything they want to you," I say my master plan. "Anything, game on," he says confidently. We both put our hands behind our backs and stare each other in the eyes before I lean in and capture his lips on mine, feeling his warm mouth made me want to give up instantly but I held on because I will win my own game. I move my lips to the side so I have a better angle so when I bite down harshly on his lip as he likes me to do, he gasps and jumps. His arms twitch but I know he won't give up that easily. His mouth parts for my waiting mouth and I slide my tongue in smoothly and immediately want to feel his tongue working on my pussy. I moan into his mouth and I know I'm almost over with. But so is he. I nibble every so often on his tongue just to tease him. He moans and groans into my mouth which I find sexy as hell. He finally finds the courage to shove his tongue down my throat, making me moan out in ecstasy. He smiles to himself as he tastes me and I moan into his mouth as he just devours and dominates my mouth without touching me in any way possible. I swallow his tongue invitingly and do the same, shoving my tongue as far as I can down his throat which makes his lose it and finally touched me, wrapping his arms around my waist and then gripping my hair tightly as he shoves his tongue down my throat again. I moan and pull away. "I win," I whisper hoarsely. "Too bad." He whispers, picking me up so I wrap my legs around his pale torso and he slams my body into the glass casing of the shower. I moan as my back hits the cold glass. He removes my silly panties and unclasp a my bra, leaving me naked I front of his form. He then backs away and takes off his belt and boxers, letting his full erection pop out and hit his belly button. I moan at the sight and I immediately get into my Knees and open my mouth for him. "I want to roughly make love to you, I want to cum inside of you, my wife," he whispers, pulling me up and gently pushing me knot the door again. I lift my leg and look at him hopefully. "But I will eat you out, princess." He responds with a gruff and husky laugh and he gets on his knees and lifts one of my legs up and over his shoulder. He breathes lightly against my entrance before burying his face to my clit and sucks viciously hard against my clit. I moan and whimper, jolting to life as he eats me the way that I always love to be eaten. He chuckles against me before sliding a fingers down my body and pinches my nipples before moving to circle my folds before entering 2 fingers into my wet heat. He licks at my entrance as well, multitasking like I love him doing and I Grindr against his soaking face. He smiles and digs deeper into me with his fingers as his tongue draws figure eights on my clit. I moan and jerk helplessly and I flail, squirting cum all over his face, leaving him soaking wet in fluids. He licks his lips and fingers before wiping off the rest and slicking it on his cock. His cock twitches in anticipation before he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he enters me with a thrust and we both moan at the contact. He grunts and waist for me to let him know. I nod my head and he slides out and back in again at a alarming pace, pounding me into the shower wall, making me almost pass out from the pressure building below my abdomen. He cums in hot spurts into my baby maker and I cum all over his stick. I'm let to slide to the floor with ion and we sit at the bathroom floor, listening to each other's breaths. "Amazing," I whisper. "Yeah," he responds. "What in the world!" Bellatirx's voice comes from the door.


	8. Messed up

There Draco Malfoy was, sitting behind me and throwing clumps of lizards eyeballs and root at me so it gets stuck in my hair and gives me a rancid smell. I clench and unclench my quill, breaking the 4th one finally in half. Professor Snape acts oblivious to the situation and all I want to do is scream look at what your godson is going prat! But I know that would get me severe detentions for the rest of the semester.   
"Look at this one! Should I throw it?" Draco whispers to Zabini.  
"I don't know... She looks pissed," Zabini says half-heartedly.   
"Good, that's what I'm aiming for," e answers. "Hey y/l/n!"   
I sigh and don't turn around. "Leave me alone Malfoy," I sigh heavily.   
I feel a huge glop of slime hit the back of my robes and I jump when something rolls down my shirt. A note. I pluck it out of my cloak and read it.   
Y/n,  
Like the surprise? It's invisible andromeda to stop the smell from  
Reaching anyone's noses, for their sake of coarse. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight and don't be late.   
DLM  
I read and reread the note, invisible gloop to make my smell good to others? Draco Malfoy would do that? I take out a piece of parchment and write out my answer.   
Draco,  
Yeah, thanks for the air freshener. Listen, I'm not going to meet you at midnight because you are one of the biggest prays on Earth so why should I trust you to seeing you alone when everyone is sleeping?  
Y/n  
I let the note flutter to Draco and I continue on my potion. I feel something it my back and I know he's angry but he understands. I flinch as another note hits the table but it's much heavier. I open the note and something falls out of the folded paper.   
Y/n,  
Don't be late to see me in the common room at midnight. Here is something from me that I thought you would like from Hogsmeade.   
I twitch slightly as I see a bracelet with the words one of a kind bracelet for a one of a kind lady. My mouth gangs open at the ready silver against m my tan skin and I look back at Draco but he's no where to be found since class has ended.   
End of day  
I walk down the halls of the dungeons and soak into the room to see Draco sitting there. Alone. Sitting on the couch with arms crossed. He looks up at me expectantly and I step closer to him before my nose turns up in disgust.   
"I'm taking a shower before I do anything," I respond.   
I walk up the stairs is the girls dormitory and take a quick shower so I smell like apples again. I brush my long hair out and put it into a French braid before getting on some black leggings and a dark orange tank top and a grey jacket. I step out of the girls dorms and I sit down across from Draco. He leans closer and stares intently at me.   
"I'm sorry," he responds after a while.   
"For?" I inquire.   
He huffs irritably. "For being a douche. We knew each other since we were both five and now we're 14 and shouldn't be acting like that. I'm sorry that I threw things at you today and for the rest of the week last week. I'm sorry for not being the friend that you've wanted out of me, and I hope you can forgive me because I have a strong feeling for you that aren't little crushes I mean I think I love you," he says swiftly.   
My mouth hangs open and I stare at him in shock and amazement. I stand up and sit down next to him, turning my body to face him. "It's fine. Really. I really messed up things as well. How many time have I hexed your ass or pranked you in your sleep for days at a time so you would be too afraid to sleep?" I ask him.  
"Numerous times..." He answers a little shyly.  
"We've still got problems, it's nothing to worry highly about, I really have feelings for you too." I respond. "I know I love you," I respond.  
At the that moment our lips connect in a way that I cannot explain to you without really going into explicit depth. But his mouth felt so Percy against mine and he felt so thrilled to be able to kiss me like this is the last place he'd ever bought he'd be. He wraps his arms around my tiny waist and begins to kiss my neck softly but roughly at the same time. I moan and tilt my head so he could reach me better. He leads his hand down to grip my knee and swings it over his lap, making me straddle him and behind to kiss his chest, which is covered in fabric of his robes and shirt. I play with his tie as I kiss down his stomach and towards his belt. He smiles at me but shakes his head as I begin to unbuckle his belt.   
"That's not something o want from you yet, I don't want to pressure you." He reassures me.   
I take his hand in mine and lead it up to my mouth, I kiss little butterfly kisses on his wrist before kissing his palm and sucking on the flesh there. He sucks in a breath before jolting upwards to connect his erection with my stomach. I take his fingers into my mouth and suck on the beautiful and smooth skin there. He moans a little as I suck his fingers, pushing them in as far as I can go until they hit the back of my throat. Damn his fingers are long. I suckle on him, nipping at the skin and then licking at the irritated spot. I feel something wet pool at my stomach as I look down to see something white leaking out of his trousers and onto my shirt. He looks down at me with a breathy giggle.   
"Imagination and feeling is a strong thing," he moans out.   
"I know, but I didn't know I could make my new boyfriend cum without touching his dinger," I respond giggly.   
"Hush now, I wanna see you cum. My turn," he whispers. Kissing my neck.  
I sigh in contentment. "Hmm," I whimper.   
      He moves his hands down to place a around my stomach and jerks me forwards so I'm right over his cock. He moans out as I grind against him before shaking his head and taking my hand in his and lifting it to meet his mouth before placing small open mouthed kisses on my palm. I gasp and grind harder against him, making myself wet fro his boner. He chuckles before taking on 3 fingers into his mouth, his hot heat as he licks in the crevices and the tips, sucking everything away just to bring it back. I throw my head back and moan.  
"Draco!" I gasp.  
      He hums against my fingers and I loose it. I cum hard in my panties and my leggings, dripping out onto Draco's pants. I bite my lip to stop from screaming as I throw all of my dead weight on him as I cuddle into his chest.   
"I love you," I whisper. "My messed up boyfriend," I giggle helplessly as I'm so sensitive.   
"I love you too, my messed up girlfriend," he responds stronger.


	9. Special night

I'm sitting on the couch watching a movie when Draco calls me on my cell. I smile at the ringtone which in a lullaby that Draco had once made form me.   
"Hey," I answer.   
"Why don't you come over tonight?" He asks.  
"What about your father? Won't he get mad?" I ask.   
"He's on a business trip in Africa," he answers.   
"Brilliant. Be there in 30," I answer before hanging up and walking to the closet to get ready.   
      I choose a brilliant white dress with spaghetti straps and it goes down to mid thigh. I smile at the red elocution before choosing black flats and curl my hair into perfect ringlets down to my shoulders. I sigh in contentment at myself before grabbing my denim jacket and flooing to the Malfoy Manor. I pop in and see that the room is covered in candles, lily petals, and soft music is playing in the background. I smile softly to myself. I've been ready for this moment since the war ended. The war has only made me love him more, stronger.   
Draco comes out of the bathroom in black slacks, a dark grey button down shirt, and has a black jacket slung over his shoulders. I smile at him and giggle as he struts towards me, leaving his jacket on the chair by the door and wrapping his log and strong arms around my waist.   
"Hello Miss. Y/l/n, would you like to know what's on the agenda for dinner tonight?" He asks me.  
I giggle and blush. "Why I would Mr. Malfoy," I respond with a radiant smile.   
"Tonight we shall have lamb chops, a Greek salad, and a strawberry tart, with a white wine," he responds poshly.   
I chuckle. My favorites, "why, thank you kind sir," I smile and place my lips against his in a warm but welcoming kiss but it turns into more than that as Draco sighs into my mouth and holds me tighter.   
I groan into his mouth once his tongue tries to find purchase against my tongue. I wiggle my tongue around, playing hard to get. I'm about to lose when he loses focus and I win but wrapping my tongue around his and making him submit. He groans against my mouth and holds onto my hips, holding me tight. I lift my leg to wrap around his waist sexually and grind down onto his half hard erection. My panties are showing and are damp as well. I lick my lips and look him in the eye as I run my hands down his body to his growing groin.  
      He moans when I wrap my tiny palms  around his member, making him squirm and move to cup my breast through my dress. I whimper and arch my back and he smirks. I growl and squeeze his member with force, making his knees buckle and almost fall to the ground if it wasn't for his bed helping us to a safe landing. I I roll us over so I'm on the bottom so he can make ferocious love to me.   
      He literally rips off my dress and leaves me in my sexy light purple lingerie. I unclips my bra and slides down my panties and beats down on my pussy with his mouth.  
      I moan out his name and grip at his platinum locks before grinding into his face and coming hard within minutes of touching.   
      He then slides off his pants and boxers and slides into my without difficulty and we both moan at the contact. He pounds wordlessly except for panting into me with force that almost hurts. I cum hard for a second time with my sensitive clit in the way and he releases his juices inside of me.    I then release a third time before moving to cuddle into his arms.   
"So how about that dinner?" I ask him shyly.   
He chuckles. "Right, dinner," he says before helping me up and we have a naked, very naked dinner.


End file.
